


Four days ago

by xmaddisaster



Category: Whitechapel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmaddisaster/pseuds/xmaddisaster
Summary: Four days ago Commander Anderson found out about Joe and Emersons sexual relationship.





	Four days ago

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved Whitechapel and adored this ship. I just had to create a quick one off for them. I hope you’re able to understand it but I’ll happily answer any questions you may have.

_”It was chalk that started it you see...and over time it just grew...and grew...until I couldn’t breath anymore. The way he would smile at me or tell me ‘good work’, it would make my heart swell and I knew I was done for. So when I saw her...saw all of those woman, Lizzie, Mina, Morgan...I was so angry; why, why them, what did they have that I didn’t, why did he look at them and not me. _

_It was after Morgan’s death...when it began...the affair, if you can call it that. From the moment the boss first kissed me, he’s repeated the words I’ve grown to know ‘I’m not gay’...he told me it was a one off. But it wasn’t and yet he still says it, every time.”_

Kent sighed deeply, his eyes focused on the water below, his feet dangling off the edge of the wall. He couldn’t remember coming to the bridge, or sitting on the wall. He barely remembered the lovely woman who rushed over to talk him down, to tell him his life was worth living. He wasn’t going to jump, how silly could she be. And upon seeing the weight on his shoulders reflected in his eyes, she instead lent against the wall herself and asked him to tell her about his troubles. Kent didn’t know why it had come easily to do so. But here he was...telling her, a complete stranger, about how in love he was with his DI, Joseph Chandler. 

Four days ago they had been caught by Commander Anderson. Four days ago, Kent nearly lost his job. The day had started as normally as any other day, but tensions between him and the boss were still high. Two nights ago they’d spent the night at chandlers, him fucking Kent raw until the early hours of the morning. Of course they hadn’t spoken about it since, the DI was always with Miles and when he wasn’t he always managed to dodge Kent like a bullet. But this time DI Chandler had been so busy scrolling through paperwork that he hadn’t noticed it was lunch time, or that the rest of the team had gone out for lunch. All except Kent that was, making some lame excuse about wanting to eat and work at the same time. Kent had waited at least ten minutes, making sure none of them were coming back, before he made his way to the boss’s office, locking the door behind him and closing the blinds. Joe had been so preoccupied he didn’t even notice Kent until the room darkened from his actions. 

“Kent.” He warned, but Kent knew it wasn’t a very good warning. He simply rolled his eyes in response, walking over to the blonde Male and made swift work of sitting in his lap, making sure to rut against him, groins achingly grinding together. Joe let out a rough breath, the little bit of self control he had was hanging on by a thread. 

“You’ve ignored me for two days “ Kent growled in a low voice and his nimble fingers made quick work of ridding his superior of his pristine white shirt and moved to mouth against his soft pale skin. 

“It was a one off” Joe groaned, his head tilting backwards, his own fingers already started to betray him by undoing the youngers belt. 

“You say that every time...it’s lost all meaning.” Kent hummed. It didn’t take long for the string to snap in Joes mind and for the pair to be completely naked before Joe was slamming his DC down on his desk, rutting his cock against his already slicked opening. 

“You’ve already prepared yourself...” Joe stated, a smirk tugging at his lips as he dipped his fingers into Kent’s already quivering hole. “You naughty man..” his breath already laboured, teeth biting into the skin on Kent’s next causing the Male under him to throw his head back, and moan loudly when Joe replaced his fingers with his large cock. “Look at you, so pretty and sweet. You’re taking me in so nicely, Kent.”

“Nn… J-Joe…”

Joe smirked, rolling his hips between Kent’s parted legs. His cock sank in deep and Kent made a tortured sound beneath him, lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks.

It didn’t take long for the pair to be a panting mess, the room feeling much more significantly warmer. Joe’s hands gripped the pale flesh tighter, nails digging into flesh. 

“Joe.” The voice broke through the panting and groaning. Both gets of eyes snapped up to the closed door, clearly thankful that Kent had locked it. Kent squirmed slightly, clearly shocked by the presence of the Commander, but Joe held him firmly in place, his hand clasping over his mouth to keep his DC quiet, though evilly taunted him by giving another rough thrust. 

“Joe! Open the door dammit. I know you’re in there.” 

Kent’s eyes were wide with both lust and fear, why wasn’t Joe stopping. He arched his neck back, legs clasping around his lover tighter as the blonde continued to abuse his prostate. 

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, and then footsteps and the sound of the incident room doors opening and closing. 

Now free from the perceived threat, Joe let go of his lovers mouth, no longer caring how loud they were. 

“More. I need more, I need—” The begging stopped when Joe gave a hard thrust, the words dying in his throat at the sensation.  
“More of this?” Joe asked, bracing on his hands before he quickened his pace. The force of his thrusts almost had Kent moving up the desk. “More of my cock? You want me to pound that sweet little ass of yours?”

For a moment, Kent couldn’t think of anything to say. Joe was panting above him, groaning on every exhale, and the sound of those pounding thrusts seemed to bounce off the walls. Kent’s toes curled, fingers splaying between Joe’s shoulder blades. “I want it,” he managed at last, clutching Joe’s hair with his other hand. Kent needn’t say more, Joe already knew what he wanted. 

Joe’s hips stuttered, weak to the sound of Kent’s begging. It only took a few quick, deep thrusts to have Kent toppling into orgasm. He stiffened with a high, trembling moan, before streaking his chest and stomach with thick spurts of cum.

“Fuck.” Those rhythmic pulses practically milked Joe’s release right out of him and he pushed as deep as Kent could take him, filling him up inside. Kent mewled at the sensation, trembling hard and looking thoroughly dazed. 

Joe always found it odd how his OCD didn’t take over whenever they fucked, especially when it was raw and messy like this. Joe found it oddly satisfying feeling and watching the young DC taking all of his cum. 

For what felt like the longest of moments, the room was still and quiet, minus the panting and shaking breaths. Finally feeling himself soften, Joe pulled himself out of Kent, tucking himself away, making himself look proper once more while Kent did the same, sitting up on the desk, feeling his lovers fluids already dripping out of his stretched hole. Yet he couldn’t seem to care. 

The pair danced around each other, putting the room back to order, tidying each other up, before silently walking to the door. Joe was the one to open it, his eyes never leaving Kent’s. 

“Tonight?” Kent whispered, not that he knew why though seeing that they were alone. Joe only nodded before he lent down and embraced the DC into a kiss; one of unspoken love and feelings. Kent’s arms enabled around his neck, happily leaning into the kiss. He loved it when Joe was like this, he just wished the blonde would open up more about his true feelings. 

However, the kiss wasn’t to last as the sound of someone clearing their throat broke through the silence. Both men whipping their heads to face the sound. There leaning against Kent’s desk, a stern look upon his face, was the Commander. So he hasn’t left. 

“I think you have some explaining to do don’t you?” His eyes never left Joe’s and Kent knew they were in deep trouble. 

The commander and Joe headed into his office the door slamming shut behind them before the raised voices reached Kent’s ears. He sat at his desk uncomfortably, fingers fiddling together awkwardly, especially when Skip, Mansell and Riley arrived back from lunch. 

“What’s going on in there?” Skip asked with a confused look, one shared by all three of them. Kent didn’t reply, just kept his gaze down on his bouncing legs. 

“It’s against the fucking rules Joe! Do you have any idea how much trouble you’d be in if this got out!” Commander Anderson shouted, the rage in his voice clear. “Put an end to it now! Or else!” On that, the Commander wrenched open the door of the office and stormed out of the room, only offering the three officers a curt nod, and Kent a glare. 

_” that was four days ago...and it did end...it broke my heart but I didn’t want Joe to get in trouble...so it stopped...” _

_“Until today?” _

Kent nodded in return. A sigh leaving his lips as he stared down at the water below. 

-x- 

It was at lunch time again, the pair had been alone, tensions still high. Kent had been showing Joe the work he’d done on the board, pinpointing the leads he’d found. 

He didn’t know how it happened, or what led to it. But he found his back against the board, legs hooked up on broad hips, while Joe curled one hand around the DC’s right thigh, fingers firm on the flesh, supporting Kent’s weight against the board while his other held the base of his cock so that he could steady it. He rolled his hips in a languid, slow thrust, pressing inside Kent by inches, a husky guttural near whine sounding from his chest while he dipped his head, aggressively burying his face against Kent’s neck, mouthing desperately and bruising the soft skin with his teeth and lips. 

Kent knew he should have stopped it, and yet he couldn’t find it in him to do so, meeting at the feeling of his boss’s cock inside him again. This time was much more dangerous, they were out in the open of the incident room. Anyone could walk past and would see the pair at it, and if it just happened to be Commander Anderson, they would both be in trouble. 

While Kent battled with his own thoughts, Joe was accepting his, or so he believed he was. It was okay to want Kent like this; it was okay to give in. There was something about him, something no woman had made Joe feel. He never felt afraid around him, never felt the need to scrub at his skin until he bled. And yet he still couldn’t tell him. Couldn’t tell Kent what the latter wanted to hear. Those three words which Kent always whispered so easily, and Joe always acted repulsed by. But he wasn’t repulsed, he did...he did and it was only Kent he felt that way with. 

"Ah!" Kent cried out as Joe inched in, his hole fluttering at the intrusion. His head rolled back on his shoulders, bumping into the board behind him. "Fuck... You're so big...” Kent hissed, his nails digging into the skin on Joe’s back leaving long red trails. "C'mon Joe, deeper! Fill me up, take me, break me... I'm yours forever," he encouraged, gasping for air as their hips finally became flush with one another. He didn’t even realise what he’d said, or the affect it had on his blonde lover. 

Joe panted harshly through his nose as he nipped his way along the column of Kent’s throat to his collarbone. He grunted and his hips jerked in response to the bite of nails in his back, muscles twitching and flexing, rippling beneath Kent’s touch and he shuddered. His breath hitched as he shifted back as much as possible and adjusted the grip of his hands on the DC, one groping roughly at his thigh, while the other palmed one plump cheek of his ass, hitching him further up against the wall before he was moving. He rolled his hips forward in powerful rocking thrusts, growling and moaning lowly while he slid in and out of the tight slick heat.

"Fuck yes," Kent hissed, looking down between them to watch Joe pound into him. It felt like his body was on fire and every place that Joe touched him tingled with pleasure. He rolled his hips in time with Joe’s thrusts, making slapping sounds ring through the room as the DI rocked into him.

For a brief moment, Joe pulled Kent away from the board, then slammed the DC back into it, driving his cock even deeper and hitting Kent’s prostate. "Oh God... Right there," Kent cried, holding on for dear life as Joe shifted so that he would continue hitting that spot.

The DI slid his hands up behind Kent’s back, gripping at his shoulders as he crushed him back against the board, hips pistoning hard and as fast as he was able, grunting and breathing heavily. ”Em-Emerson...Fuck... Feels so right," he breathed hoarsely, movements desperate, passion filled and possessive, and he shuddered, hips stuttering a moment before he managed to find his intense rhythm once again, slamming up into Kent, bruising his own knuckles against the wall as he held Kent’s shoulders tightly. He revelled in the tightening of soft thighs around his sides and the heels digging into his lower back. 

A couple more thrusts seemed to do it for the pair. Both coming hard and fast, Kent’s hole spasming around the thick shaft of Joe’s cock. Whimpers echoing around them as Joe groaned low and deep, spilling his cum as deep as he could into his lover. Hips jolting gently, milking himself as he did. When he did finally still, Joe panted, his chest rising and falling heavily with Kent’s. 

As they basked in the aftermath of their actions, Joe could feel something wet gently dripping onto his shoulder and he knew, without even looking, that Kent was crying. 

“Why...why can’t you just love me.” Kent whispered finally managing to scramble away and Joe followed suit, cleaning himself up, no words being uttered between them.

Joe knew he should say something, tell him he was wrong, tell him he did love him. But he couldn’t and so he kept quiet letting the young DC escape the room, watching after him, aware of the tears he was still shedding.

-x- 

And so here Kent was, hours later, still sat on the wall of the bridge, talking to some random woman, telling her about his love for his boss. Of course he spared all the dirty details, but gave her just enough information. He felt her soft, warm hand cover his, and he knew she was looking up at him with sorrow filled eyes, but Kent didn’t look, he kept his focus on the water below. He wasn’t going to jump. He’d never do that, but it did look inviting, even just for a moment. 

He heard the sirens before he saw them or even the lights. Kent was only aware of his team approaching when he heard their voices, Skip shouting profanities at tourists who weren’t getting out of their way. Riley calling his name, begging him not to jump. 

And then he was aware of arms around him, yanking him off the wall. He felt himself being manhandled to turn to face the tall blonde in front of him. The look of anger, fear and sorrow mixed within those blue eyes. 

“What the hell are you doing!” He yelled, his hands gripping Kent’s arms with force.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” 

“Nothing...” Kent muttered, casting his gaze to the floor, refusing to look at the man in front of him. 

“You were going to jump, you were going to jump, I was going to lose you....” he croaked, his resolve failing. 

Kent looked up at that, his eyes finally meeting his. “I wasn’t....I wouldn’t...not to you.” He croaked. He wasn’t really sure when it happened, when the DI had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, letting his own tears fall this time. He was only aware of the heat, and his eyes meeting the teams who seemed angry, upset but also relieved. 

“Joe...take Kent home...go on, we’ll sort this.” Miles said, resting a hand on Joe’s shoulder. 

And so that was how Kent found himself in Joe’s car, his eyes glued to his knees. It was quiet as Joe drove, and he hated it. But it was Joe who broke the silence first. 

“I told Anderson...I told him I loved my job....but that I loved you more.” He whispered, causing Kent to look up at him wide eyed. “It’s going to be tough...but we’re safe...you’re safe.” 

“W-What do you mean?” 

“I mean....” Joe sighed, pulling the car over the side of the road and putting it into park. “I mean, I love you Emerson Kent and I’m never going to stop. Anderson knows...so do the team, they were kind of there when I let all my anger out on him.” Joe laughed a little at that, rubbing his hands over his face. “What have you done to me Em...” 

Kent couldn’t help but smile, his eyes filling with tears. “And we still get to keep our jobs?” He whispered. 

Joe nodded, finally turning to face his lover. His hand reached out and took hold of Kent’s jaw, fingers caressing soft skin. Nothing more needed to be said as the pair closed the gap between them and finally allowed their lips to touch in a tender yet loving kiss. Finally allowing their true feelings to be felt and known.


End file.
